The Giver Epilogue
by sarahgator1
Summary: An Epilogue I wrote for the book The Giver.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Giver sat in the Annex room, waiting for Jonas. He was over a half hour late, and he'd never been this late before. He switched the speaker on his wall to "on". **  
****"**Attendant, were is Jonas?" he asked.**  
****"**I do not know. He has not come in or contacted us." the Attendant replied.**  
****"**Contact his Dwelling and ask were he is" The Giver said.**  
****"**Thank you for your instructions, Giver." Then, the attendant contacted Jonas' family's dwelling. When Jonas' Father answered, she asked them were Jonas was. **  
****"**We are not sure. We could not find him this morning, and we are unsure to were he is." Father said.**  
****"**Thank you for your time." The Attendant replied. Then, she told the Giver what Jonas' Father said.**  
****"**_What could he be doing?" _The Giver asked himself. He took a walk to think about where Jonas could be. He almost never walked near the river, but today he felt some strange, unknown force calling him to it. He walked to the edge of the river and looked down at the clear, blue water and remembered a memory that the previous Giver had given to him of a dark, muddy, gross river filled with garbage. It had been called _pollution_. The Giver's thoughts turned back to Jonas when he saw something stuck in a bush along the riverbank. It was a piece of fabric from a tunic. In the muddy ground near the bush were bike tire tracks. He followed them, and saw that they led across the river.

"_Are those Jonas' bike tracks?" _he thought. There was only one way to find out. He went back the the Annex room and asked the Attendant to contact Jonas' family again and ask them if Jonas' bike was there. The Attendant thanked the Giver for his instructions and contacted Jonas' family. A few minutes later, she told the Giver that Jonas' Mother said that Jonas' bike and her bike were both still there but Father's bike was missing along with Jonas and a baby that they had been taking care of called Gabriel. The Giver thanked the Attendant and then sat on his bed, wondering what to do. After thinking for a very long time, he knew what had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Giver was back at the river, making sure everything was in place. He had covered up the bike tracks that were on the other side of the river and made the place were the tracks ended on the Community's side look like there had been some sort of struggle, like somebody falling. Everything was all set, so the Giver reviewed his plan again. He would contact the Chief Elder and tell him that he had been taking a walk by the river wondering why Jonas hadn't came to the Annex room when he saw what looked like a piece of cloth, and that when he went over to inspect it, he saw it was part of somebody's tunic. Then he would say that he saw bike tracks, so he followed them and saw that they ended and there was an indentation in the mud that looked like somebody had fallen there and slid into the river. He would tell the chief elder that Jonas was dead. When he contacted the chief elder, he told her what he had "seen" by the river, and she believed him. She then announced to the community that Jonas was dead, and they started the ceremony were they repeated Jonas' name, getting softer and softer. Jonas. Jonas.Jonas.Jonas.Jonas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jonas couldn't believe it. He had made it to Elsewhere alive, with Gabriel. He ran, carrying Gabriel, toward the lights of the houses filled with people who saw color and felt love. Finally, he felt the hard pavement under his legs and sat down.**  
****"**We made it, Gabe. We're in Elsewhere." he said. Gabe looked up at him and smiled. They sat there until a man walked past them. He gave them a strange look.**  
****"**Can I help you, sir?" Jonas asked.**  
****"**Actually, I was wondering if I could help you. It's dangerous, and also strange for a boy and a young child to be sitting outside at night in winter, especially on Christmas Eve. Are you lost? Were is your home?" the man replied.**  
****"**I do not have a home here. I left my Dwelling to come here, but I never expected to get here." Jonas said. The man gave him a strange look, and then said:**  
****"**You can't stay out here all alone. There is an orphanage near here. I will take you there." Jonas nodded, recalling a memory of an orphanage. What he really wanted was a family, but this would have to do for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 27

Asher had no idea what to think or do. Jonas was dead, and now he had a bunch of confusing memories. There were pleasant ones, like a big, warm, golden circle in the sky, but there were also bad ones, like a searing pain in his leg. It seemed like everybody was experiencing the strange memories, too. They had been given the day off of school and work, but there was a ceremony that everybody had to go to for Jonas.**  
**A few hours later, they were all at the ceremony. Asher sat up front with Fiona, Jonas' other friends, and Jonas' parents and sister. The Chief Elder stood up on the stage and talked about Jonas' lifetime and achievements. When she was done speaking, a man who looked like he was from The House of the Old went onto the stage.**  
****"**I am known as the Giver. I trained Jonas. As some of you may know, you are now receiving Jonas' memories. I am here to help you through that, but you are not going to forget the memories this time. You are now going to know what reality actually is. You are going to know how things used to be. There used to be love, colors, feelings, grandparents, so many great things. Think about that. Now you finally get to choose. Do you really want to keep living the way we are living now, or do you want to live the way we used to live, hundreds of years ago? Think about this, too: this is what Jonas wanted, even though he had to go through all the pain himself." he said.**  
****"**I want to live the way you were just talking about with love and color and grandparents!" Asher said, without thinking first. Then, Fiona stood up.**  
****"**I agree with Asher!" she said.**  
****"**If this is what Jonas wanted... then I want it too." Jonas' Mother said as Lily, Mother, and Father stood up. Soon, the whole Community was on their feet. The Giver smiled, and said that he would teach everyone about love, colors, and the other things that they would need to know to make things more like they were before the Community.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few months after arriving at the orphanage, Jonas and Gabe were adopted by a nice, friendly family. One night, Jonas was lying in his bed wondering if the plan had worked. He also wondered if the Community was happy, and if they learned to feel love and see color. Something told him that they had.


End file.
